


For Narnia!

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drinking, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: Peter is High King of Narnia- that means he will do whatever it takes to save it. Including an arranged marriage to Y/N, which neither party is fond of. After Peter meets Y/N, however, he has a change of heart. Unfortunately, his brother Edmund may have beaten him to it.





	1. Meeting the High King

“Ed, come on!” Susan called, anxious for all of them to walk in together. She was well done up, since Caspian was rumored to be there as well. Lucy already stood by her side, running her fingers through her hair.  
“What do you think will happen, Susan?” She murmured, looking around the meeting hall. It was stone with figures carved throughout it.  
“I just hope everyone shows up first. Then I hope Peter knows what he’s getting into.” Susan replied, rather softly so no one else could hear her.  
Close to a half an hour later, the court for the opposing kingdom walked in. Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Peter were all joined by their consultants, Caspian and Reep to witness this new alliance.  
The discussions were all but signed when the opposing King snapped his fingers to haul in the Princess.  
Princess Y/N was everything a princess shouldn’t be. She was bored by political conversation, opposed to being forced into something, and not very ladylike- and that was what they could all pick up on from the moment she was dragged into the room.  
\--  
You sighed, glaring at the opposite side of the room as your Uncle, the king of Calormen, spoke on and on. You were sick of this whole event and everyone inside it- catching glances from person to person and at one point meeting the eyes of your betrothed himself.  
Your Uncle stood and the rest of the room followed, everyone turning to leave.  
“Stay,” Your Uncle hissed towards you before leaving the room, along with everyone else. Once the door had shut behind him you turned- surprised at seeing only the high King.  
You met his eyes again and quickly looked away, walking towards the window.  
“I am to remain here, then?” You asked after a few minutes with him.  
“Yes.” Came the response.  
“Nothing more?” You giggled, throwing your head back a little, “Typical.” You turned to view him completely.  
He was staring at you with a set jaw and a furrowed brow.  
You boldly stepped closer to him, lowering your voice in case there were others listening, “You may have gotten my Uncle to assure you of me.” Taking another step, not daring to break eye contact, you continued, “That does not mean you can have me.”  
His stern face broke a little, showing a softer expression.  
“I wish to go say my goodbyes to my Uncle- unless you wish me not to.” You almost spat, anger taking some of your features as you turned to walk out of the room.   
\--  
She was not what Peter had expected- to be fair he hadn’t really known what he should have thought of. He had to sit down for a moment in silence after she left.  
She had neither completely rejecting this thought or accepted him. She didn’t care if she had made a good impression- he was deep in thought about her when Caspian walked in and slapped him on his back.  
“Well, she seems interesting.” He chuckled, sitting down next to him.  
\--  
At the front of the palace, you hastened to catch up with them. You hadn’t cared to say goodbye to your Uncle, he had never really been anyone special to you- but his son, your cousin, had made your stay there bearable.  
“Y/N,” He breathed as he caught your eye, coming over to sweep you into a hug.  
“Henry.” You spoke back, allowing the titles you normally used to get dropped. “You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye?” You teased a little, trying to keep your voice even.  
He rumbled a little with laughter, “Never. Although father is in a surprisingly fowl mood, considering everything worked out in his favor.” He pulled back from the hug, giving you a smile, “I plan to come back for you so don’t go getting married.”  
“Who would do a foolish thing like that?” You laughed back, trying not to get emotional. “You better write to me.” You pointed a finger at him, hearing a call from the carriage.  
You stepped back and nodded to him with a smile, waving them off until you could no longer see it.  
You sighed to yourself, thinking back over the events of the last week.  
“Princess Y/N,” You heard from behind you and you bit your lip, turning to meet the eyes of the person who spoke.  
“Yes?”  
The person gave you a smile and bowed, “I am King Edmund, Peter’s brother.”  
“Oh,” You frowned slightly before giving a slight curtsy, “If you’ll excuse me, I would like to find my room.”  
“I can show you the way, if that’s alright with you.” He smiled, leading the way after you consented.  
You both were fairly silent walking there but it was a nice break for you- you assumed everyone was going to try to get you to open up and that wasn’t what you wanted.  
He stopped before a room, “This is where I’ll leave you.” He bowed again, “If there’s anything you need, please let someone know.”  
“Someone-” You spoke, “Not you?” You decided to mock a little.  
At this, he chuckled, “I would be glad to do it- but alas I do not plan on standing outside of your door.”  
At his response, you grinned, “What a shame,” You gave a fake sigh, “I guess one will have to make do.”  
He chuckled, giving another bow, “Sorry to disappoint you, hopefully our next meeting will end in my favor.”  
You curtsied and turned back to your room, closing the door behind you. He didn’t seem so bad, and you could do with a few new acquaintances while you remained here. Walking out towards your balcony, you snorted. This whole place seemed surreal- you were used to desert and heat, there was a cool breeze coming through the balcony doors and the room seemed done up well.  
You bounced onto the bed, breathing.  
\--  
Peter had been pacing a bit through one of the halls, debating on whether or not he should check on Princess Y/N. He didn’t want her to get upset but, as she was his betrothed, he assumed it was his responsibility.  
He finally made his way towards her room, pausing for a moment before knocking.  
“Come in.” Came a tired call from inside.  
He opened the door, popping his head inside. He saw her on the bed, her hair all about her and her limbs spread out.  
She opened her eyes and tilted her head, “Yes, High King Peter?”  
It took a moment for him to speak, “I was wondering if you might join me for dinner, Princess Y/N.” He didn’t know why he was nervous, they either got along or they didn’t- they were stuck together now, no matter what.  
She looked back towards the ceiling. He thought for a moment that she wasn’t going to answer but she shifted and met his eyes again, “I think I will.” She stood, her hair falling around her shoulders and she walked towards him, “Thank you for inviting me.” Her eyebrow twitched a little, “Lead the way.”  
Peter nodded with a small smile, walking out of the room. “By the way, you don’t have to call me ‘High King Peter’-” He started and she snorted a little, making him smirk, “‘High King’ will do just fine.”  
At this she laughed, genuinely. She met his eyes, “Will do, High King.” She mocked.  
He found himself happy to have made her happier, walking with her the rest of the way with a smile.  
Entering the food hall, the rest of his group was already seated. Upon their entrance, Edmund Caspian and Reep stood and you heard a small gasp come from Y/N.  
“Welcome,” Caspian spoke, giving a nod and smile as everyone else greeted in a similar manner.  
She quickly snapped her attention back to everyone and gave a slight curtsy, “Please forgive me for making you all wait, I did not realize I would be joining everyone.”  
“Peter,” Susan and Lucy rolled their eyes at the same time, “Did you not tell her?”  
“We trust you with one thing,” The other answered and they both giggled a little.  
“How was your journey, Princess Y/N?” Reep spoke up and she smiled to him.  
“Nothing particularly interesting happened-” She paused, gesturing towards the seat next to him, “Would it be alright if I sat here?”  
“By all means,” He swept into a bow and they got off onto a conversation for a bit.  
Everyone else listened in, studying their newest guest- she seemed a little more relaxed now that her family was no longer there but something seemed… strange about her.  
\--  
Everyone was staring at you- you tried not to let it get to you but it did. Every time you looked up from your conversation with Reepicheep, you met the eyes of at least one other.  
You cleared your throat, “I really am not that interesting,” You looked around towards everyone, “You all can chat amongst yourselves too.” You looked down at your plate and finished the last of your food, determined to take it one step at a time. You excused yourself from the table not long afterwards to go back to your room.  
Stepping out of the hall, you breathed again- relieved not to be stared at by a ton of people.  
“Princess Y/N,” You heard from behind you.  
You turned to face Peter, “Yes, High King?”  
He smirked at the name, “Are you alright?”  
A wave of exhaustion had come over you at that moment and you felt yourself getting a little blunt with your responses, “I’m fine. I just wish to go somewhere without six pairs of eyes on me.”  
His face changed a bit, “I apologize-”  
“Don’t.” You nodded, giving a fake smile, “I just need some time alone.” You curtsied, turning away from him to walk down the hall.  
Reaching your room, you plopped face down again on the bed after throwing your shoes off and wiggling your toes.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her second day and Y/N has already offended people, so she tries to fix things.

The next morning you were awakened by a knock on the door and an entrance, a woman coming to see if you needed any help getting ready for the day.  
After sending her off and getting dressed and washed up, you made your way towards the hall you ate at earlier, hoping you remembered the way.  
“Good morning.” A voice spoke from your left and you jumped a little before bowing.  
“Good morning, King Edmund.” You responded with a curtsy.  
“How did you sleep?”  
“Well, thank you and yourself?”   
“Well.” He paused, looking around, “Are you on your way to breakfast?” You nodded, also looking around and he chuckled slightly, “May I show you the way?”  
You nodded and followed him three whole halls over, placing your face in your hands before meeting his eyes, “Not. A. Word.”  
He threw his hands up defensively and shook his head with a chuckle, watching you enter the room.  
You caught the eyes of everyone in the room again as Peter, Caspian and Reep stood, “Good morning, everyone.” You said in a hopefully cheery voice with a smile and curtsy, asking to sit next to Lucy this time, to which she looked pleased.  
“Good morning, Princess Y/N- how did you sleep?” Peter asked after a thunk under the table, which you could only imagine was from one of his sisters.  
“Well, I thank you High King.” You responded, meeting his eyes with a small wink, “And yourself?”  
He let himself smirk back to you before clearing his throat and looking back at his plate, “Well, thank you Princess.” You smirked back at his nickname, turning your attention towards his sisters.  
You got into a conversation, small at first, with Lucy and Susan. They seemed like genuinely nice people and you were surprised yet again.  
“So, Princess Y/N, you’re from Calormen? What’s it like down there?” Lucy asked, her eyes glancing over you quickly.  
You gave a smirk as everyone’s attention seemed to be on you again. “Well, as you all are probably wondering- I am not originally from Calormen. My father was but my mother was an adventurer from Narnia.” You paused, looking around the room to see faces that seemed to clear things up, “So, I did not actually grow up in Calormen until just over a year ago.” You grinned, “This place seems much nicer so far.” Everyone was quiet for a moment before Caspian chimed in.  
“So your mother was an adventurer? Where did she go?”  
You smiled, “She traveled many places but she had wanted to see the Great Desert and happened to meet my father, the next King of Calormen. After a… whirlwind romance, my mother found out she was pregnant- which was not supposed to happen. Many people are strict and even cruel there- once the courts found out they started to chase her down. She ran away, making it to Archenland where she gave birth to me and eventually we moved on to the Western Wilds. That is primarily where I grew up.”  
Lucy’s eyes had bulged, “So- you yourself are Narnian and Calormen but were born in Archenland. You’re the full set!”  
You gave a smirk, “I suppose I am.”  
“Yet you don’t believe yourself to be any one of them.” Edmund spoke for the first time since following you into the room.  
You frowned slightly, “Let’s not get political just yet.”  
“Wait, you talked about your family as in the past tense…” Susan spoke, her brow furrowing.  
“Apparently my father had not stopped tracking down my mother, and after eighteen years he succeeded in finding us. Well, his men had. My mother tried to distract them so I could escape, causing her to become ill. She didn’t make the journey back to Calormen.” Your voice sounded cold even to your own ears but you pressed on, “Upon arrival, my father tried to speak to me but I had shut down a bit from all that had happened. We had awkward meals for about a month together before someone had poisoned him, my Uncle taking over his position. Instead of forcing me to leave, he kept me there for the last year and let me mingle with people. I assumed he was just going to put up with me since I seemed to be a good influence on his son.” You snapped your attention back to your present location, “Obviously, that wasn’t the case.”  
“Much has happened in your young life, Princess Y/N.” Reep responded.  
You giggled at the title, “You all may call me Y/N, I am not deserving of the Princess portion- if anything I am a Wildling.” You grinned, meeting the eyes around the table, taking a bite of food.  
\--  
Peter had been watching her closely all morning- no wonder she didn’t seem as formal or elegant as he would have assumed. She seemed forced into this proposition as much as he was, if not moreso. You can’t choose who your parents are, or your family.  
As she stood to leave, he had watched as Edmund and Lucy followed her out. The smile she was giving them had made his stomach tense and he wondered why.  
Susan had kicked him under the table to speak to her first when she walked in and he assumed she was glaring at him now.  
“Peter, you had better make her feel welcome. Her last few years must have been difficult on her and now she’s in another strange place.”  
“If she has any of the adventurer in her as her mother, she should be pleased to be moving around.” Caspian pointed out.  
“Maybe we should show her some sights around Narnia, since she hasn’t been here.” Reep suggested and they nodded together.  
“There’s something about her I can’t explain.” Peter spoke up, his eyes squinting.  
“Are you falling in love?” Caspian snorted before getting kicked by Susan.  
“I don’t know what it is yet, but something seems peculiar.” He stood, walking towards where the others had exited.  
He found them a few minutes later, Lucy describing some of her favorite spots around the castle as they all walked side by side down the hall.  
“Princess,” He had spoken out without knowing what the next sentence would be.  
She stopped and turned to him, a smirk playing on her lips, “Yes, High King?”  
“May I speak to you for a moment?” He asked, looking at two of his siblings, “Alone?”  
He had seen her look over at the others and give them small smiles before stepping closer to him, his heartbeat quickening. He walked back some with her and into a random room off to the side which happened to be a bedroom.  
“I agreed to speak with you in private, High King- not…” She had looked over to the bed before striding over to the window.   
He had broken into a smirk again despite himself, “Entertaining these sorts of thoughts in your mind will make you crazy.” His tone became more serious, “You claim you don’t have any thoughts about the country or the Uncle that left you here.”  
He watched as she turned away from the window and met his eyes, “I am not seeing the question here…”  
The way she playfully teased him drew another smirk from him, “Has he asked you no favors in return?”  
Her face darkened as she responded, “No- nothing additional. Just the whole getting married to a stranger in a different country so our countries could have a peace treaty. Some might say that is enough.”  
“That isn’t what I meant-” He sighed, “I just mean you are moods seem to differ every so often.”  
“I’ve been here for a day- I traveled through a desert, past a whole other country and here- what little of my family I have left abandoned me here with people that, as far as he knows, are cruel. Sorry for not being a grateful guest!” Her voice raised near the end and then lowered immediately, “I am trying.”  
He felt his heart hurt for a minute, thinking through everything she had said, “My apologies.” He bowed his head, “I am sorry if I misjudged your actions, I want you to feel relaxed here.”  
“Why?” She asked and then forced a smile, “It’s not as if either of us has to like each other.” She curtsied and brushed past him, leaving him alone.  
He sighed, nodding slightly to himself.  
\--  
Walking out of the room you felt like you needed some air. After some time, you found a way out of the castle and into one of the gardens. You stayed there for some time, sitting on a bench, before you heard a noise.  
Your eyes raised towards it and the pair of eyes that met yours widened ever so slightly.  
“Princess Y/N,” Edmund bowed and you sighed.  
“It’s just Y/N.” Looking away you found a flower to look at across the way, “Are you on lookout for me or something?”  
He chuckled, “I am not, in fact I am very surprised to find you here.” He stuck out his hand to ask to sit next to you which you nodded. “If you would rather be alone with your thoughts, I understand.”  
“Being alone with my thoughts is one of the most frightening things I could imagine, why would I wish to do that?” You teased, trying to set a lighter mood than the one you left earlier with Peter.  
“Not as frightening as Susan in the mornings.” He shivered, making you giggle.  
You sat there, talking about random things for a while and finally you asked, “Who is Peter Pevensie?”  
Edmund sighed and leaned back against the bench, thinking for a moment, “Peter is… one of the best people I have ever met. He is kind, strong and loyal- always stands up for what he believes in. Even if I wasn’t his brother I would follow him through most anything.” He paused again, leaning forward and meeting your eyes, “You should cut him a little slack- he wants this marriage probably as much as you do… but he can’t leave Narnia in crisis.”  
You nodded, thinking through what he said.   
“And he’s got a pretty good sense of humor- probably the second best of us siblings.” He chuckled and you broke a smile.  
“Duly noted.” You breathed, standing from the bench. “I should go see if I can find some lunch, care to join me?”  
He paused and then shook his head, “You should find Peter, spend a few moments together alone.” He gave a soft smile.  
You nodded, “Well then I take my leave of you, King Edmund.”  
“It’s just Edmund.” He responded, bowing his head.  
Finding your way back inside and towards the kitchens proved to be a bit of a challenge but you managed after a while. You asked one of the people working in them to help you find King Peter’s rooms to meet him for lunch.  
They knocked on the door for you and entered with his tray, you following after a moment.   
“High King?” You asked, tilting your head. He jumped a little, not realizing anyone else was there for a moment.  
“Yes, Princess?” He asked, putting the papers he was reading down.  
“I was wondering…” You cleared your throat, “If I might join you for lunch.”  
His face seemed calm yet unreadable for a minute before he nodded, clearing off some room and stacking the papers neatly to one side. “Of course.”  
You sat in front of him at his desk, “I have been thinking about what you said earlier- I shouldn’t have snapped like I did. I apologize.”  
He paused, mouth falling open ever so slightly, “It is I who should apologize- I had not been thinking of what you must have gone through in your journeys, let alone after arriving. Please think no more of it.”  
“You know of my origins, may I ask of yours?” Your tone remained light, trying to show that you wanted to know more of him. He spoke for quite some time, giving you the rundown of his time in these lands. “And people think my story is unusual.” You laughed towards him, taking everything he said in.  
He grinned back, “We all have baggage, I’m afraid.”  
“Then I should fit right in.” You smirked towards him, taking a bite of food. Your eyes drifted over towards the papers he was looking through, curious if that was the contract binding you together.  
“We have six months to push the wedding back, if you like. That’s what I was looking through when you walked in. You can plan everything-”  
“Have someone else do it.” You smiled, “I’ve never been interested in coordinating events.”  
He paused again, looking you over, “You will be one of the Queens of Narnia, you know. You will have to be present for many things.”  
“Physically, I will. There won’t be much need for my thoughts, though.” You gave him a sad smile before changing the subject, “I hear you enjoy sword training- I’ve always found it interesting. Would you mind if I sat in on some of your training sessions?”  
He looked taken back but blurted out, “Of course not- you may do whatever you wish.”  
“Thank you, High King.” You smiled to him, finishing your lunch discussing other topics.


	3. The Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wishes to train, and Edmund agrees to teach her every morning- only Peter shows up as well.

The next afternoon, Peter got ready for practice. It was usual for Caspian and Ed to train with him, along with Reep. When he stepped out of the dressing tent, he noticed Princess Y/N sitting off to one side, chatting with all of them.   
They heard you come out and the attention was returned to the field for practice.   
He trained hard, harder than he had in quite some time- the battle going on for a while between him and Caspian, and then him and Edmund. He won both battles and continued on with Reep for a look at one of his stances.  
He saw Edmund walking over to Y/N out of the corner of his eye and he stopped, getting a sting of pain when Reep stabbed him in his foot.  
“Pay attention!” Reep called, walking him through the steps again.  
After training, he walked up to the rest of them.  
“That was amazing!” She called towards him with a smile that made his heart start up again.  
He gave her a smile, “Just training.”  
“You all are so good at it though! I wish I knew how to wield a sword.”  
“I’ll show you, Princess Y/N.” Edmund spoke before Peter got the chance to.  
“Really?” She asked, looking around at everyone, “Wouldn’t I just get in the way?” She met Peter’s eyes and he gave her a smile.  
“Any Queen of Narnia should know how to wield a weapon.”  
She bit her lip and grinned, “Okay, then when shall I start?”  
“Tomorrow, bright and early.” Edmund answered, “I’ll meet you here before breakfast.”  
Peter frowned slightly but let it slide- not understanding the feeling coming over him. As they walked inside, Peter walked a little slower so he could stand near Y/N. They talked on the way in and she asked him tons of questions about his sword and proper cleaning techniques and terms.   
Early the next morning, Peter stood next to Edmund as they awaited Y/N. She had come down minutes later with her hair loose around her shoulders and a simple dress. She had no makeup on and Peter’s heart raced seeing her like this.  
“Good morning, High King and King Edmund.” She curtsied, “I didn’t realize I was to have an audience.” She teased towards Peter and he chuckled.  
“Just think of me as moral support.” He bowed mockingly before moving off towards the side of the field.  
He studied her as she talked with his brother. She seemed relaxed and content speaking with him. He wondered if that’s how she looked speaking with him, when they weren’t talking of anxious topics. He also watched as she picked a sword, Edmund telling her things about the weight and length.  
Once she finished picking a sword that Edmund had nodded his agreement for, she went to hold it. He moved her hands on the hilt and placed them about where they should go, speaking through how she should swing it towards the dummy.   
He made mental notes as he watched them together and just a little while later she seemed ready to get to breakfast.  
He stood and walked over towards them, “How did it go?”  
She met his eyes and smiled, “You saw it, you know very well how it went. I have a long way to go before I am a fearsome warrior.”  
That made him and Edmund both laugh, walking back inside together and towards the hall for breakfast.  
The rest of the day progressed as normal for Peter, except he asked for two things from others for Y/N’s training.   
He continued to watch her for the rest of the day as she ate and read and anytime he saw her. She sat in between Edmund and himself at dinner that night, speaking of things she should do before training tomorrow.  
“Princess, are you by chance left handed?” He asked, slightly interrupting whatever Edmund was about to say.  
She paused and looked down, “Y-es, I am.”  
Peter met Edmund’s eyes and they both smirked and nodded.  
“Is that a problem?” She asked, looking from face to face.  
“No, you just have to adjust your grip into your other hand.” Peter smiled to himself, seeing something Edmund hadn’t while training with her.  
“Oh…” She looked down and then at Edmund, “I’m sorry for not telling you.”  
He shook his head, “I’m sorry for not asking! How very ignorant of me.” He chuckled, making her giggle as well.  
“You should give one of the maids your clothing measurements as well- we should have some pants made for you if you are to practice properly.” Peter continued and Edmund agreed.  
\--  
The next few days had gone on as they had before, before breakfast you met with Edmund to train, Peter sitting off on the sidelines watching. You all walked in together and met with everyone for breakfast and then did some reading, exploring the castle and its grounds and becoming more familiar with the people inside.  
On the morning when your new training clothes arrived, you walked out to meet them and found Peter alone, who had a peculiar expression on his face when you showed up.  
You laughed, “Good morning High King.” You curtsied, “Do I look rather manly this morning?”  
He smirked back, “Good morning, Princess. I was just thinking how rather well you looked, considering.”  
“Really?” You looked down, “I must admit I am rather comfortable in these.” You laughed again, “Where is Edmund?”  
“Ed had a party of higher ups to meet with this morning so he is traveling all day.” Peter stared at you and you looked a little disappointed.  
“Oh- so I put pants on for nothing?” You asked, trying to tease him.  
He chuckled, “I was hoping it would be alright for me to take his place this morning?”  
“If the High King doesn’t mind wasting his breath on a mere mortal like me, I would be honored.” You scooped into another curtsy, making him laugh.  
“Don’t expect this every morning.” He went into explaining techniques and asking you to swing your sword at the dummy again. “Your grip is a little awkward, it’s going to make it hard to hold this properly.” Peter reached around you to reposition your hands and your cheeks flushed. He seemed rather close but you concentrated on what he was telling you. “Try again, like this.” He helped you bring the sword around and into a full swing against the side of the dummy. “Good, again.” He removed his hands from on top of yours and took a step back out of the way.  
After a few more, he explained blocks and brought his own sword out to show you. “Some of them are completely natural. You feel how to stop the blow in your gut-” He demonstrated by bringing his sword down from above and you reached up to block it with yours.   
He was grinning, “Just like that.” He nodded and then moved around to come at you from the side and you tried to block it again, “You have the general position but you want to move your elbows and wrists like this to keep them stronger.” He pushed your elbow and straightened one of your wrists to match the position he was holding.  
“This seems much harder than I expected.” You laughed, trying to remember everything he had taught you. “You’re moving through this much faster than Edmund was…” You breathed and tried to swing towards the dummy again.  
“So Ed is on a first name base with you, Princess?” You heard from Peter, behind you.  
“Well he is the brother of my betrothed.” You teased him, finishing your swing through before turning back to him. He had a peculiar look on his face.   
“Right, well. Let’s see what all you can do.” He grinned towards you, coming at you with his sword. After two strikes you had fallen to the ground.  
“I yield!” You laughed from the ground, waiting for his sword to be moved away from you before you tackled the back of his knees, forcing him to fall as well.  
“I thought you said you yield!” He laughed, rolling over next to you.  
“You believe people too easily then, High King.” You laughed over to him, meeting his eyes.  
You both were silent for a moment before you looked up at the sky, “We’re going to be late for breakfast.”  
“Susan is going to lecture me on it.” Peter chuckled, standing as you did as well. He looked over to you as you both went to put your swords away and smirked. “You have dirt on your cheek, Princess.”  
“I was planning on saving it for later, apparently that’s out of the question.” You grinned back, using the back of your hand to wipe one side and then the other. “Did I get it?”  
He shook his head, pointing at his own cheek in one spot. You tried again and he mumbled, “You’re like a child.” He smirked, reaching forwards and rubbed it away with his thumb.  
Your heart raced at the contact from him and you turned away, “If I’m a child and you’re marrying me, what does that make you?” You giggled, walking towards the door.  
“That’s why I said like.”  
“Ah, yes. That clears it up- much less creepy.” You teased, both of you walking towards the dining hall.  
Later that afternoon, Edmund returned to the castle and sought you out, finding you in one of the gardens.  
“How was training?” He asked, his eyes glancing over you.  
“It went well- I think.” You answered, “Although someone abandoned me without warning.”  
He swept into a full bow, “How will I ever earn your trust again?” He looked up from his position and his expression softened, “I didn’t know I was going until late last night. I do apologize.”  
You shook your head, “There are few things in this world more important than a training session with a Princess, King Edmund- it would serve you well to know this.” You broke into a grin after you finished and he stood up.  
He chuckled, “I’m glad you aren’t too angry with me- we’ll continue on tomorrow.”  
“No need, I became a master swordsman this morning.” You sat up straight with confidence, “I have surpassed you.”  
He laughed, “You surpassed me by yourself?”  
“No, the High King himself helped me this morning.” You grinned towards him and his face frowned slightly.  
“Peter helped you?” He asked and you nodded, “I thought he would just relay the information to you.”  
You giggled, “He also called me a child and pretty much full on attacked me.”   
“Full on attacked seems a little harsh, don’t you think?” Peter asked, appearing from behind you.  
“Listening into people’s conversations, High King?” You quirked an eyebrow towards him.  
He smirked back towards you, “I am simply walking through a garden, Princess, no listening skills required. I do believe, however, that my sister Lucy was looking for you to ask something of you.”  
“Oh,” You turned, “Do you know where she is?”  
“Probably in her rooms.” He answered and you nodded.  
“I better go then, I’ll see my two training companions for dinner, yes?” You laughed, curtsied and left.  
\--  
“So training went well?” Edmund asked after Y/N had left the gardens.   
Peter nodded, “Yes, it did. I have to admit, I think I rather like training with her.” He gave a small smile before raising his eyes to meet his brothers. “Would-”  
“I do as well.” Edmund cut in, turning a slight shade of pink, “It’s a nice start to the day, one I am fond of.”  
Peter closed his mouth, rethinking what he was going to ask. “She is something else, isn’t she?”  
Edmund nodded with a smirk, “That she is.”  
“I was thinking.” Peter added, “To get her training properly, should we not switch between us every other day?”  
Edmund paused, “I volunteered for it, Peter.” He gave him a smile, “But if you wish to then so be it.” He gave him a small bow before turning to walk inside.  
“Susan and Lucy are having fun planning the wedding.” Peter added, not really knowing why he had. Edmund nodded before walking off, leaving Peter with his thoughts in the garden.


	4. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to act a little weird, and the reader and Peter both try and find out why.

Peter walked inside after a while, trying to clear his thoughts of Y/N. Instead, he walked right into her as he came inside.  
“There you are! Are you ready for dinner, High King?” She asked with a smile and then searched his face, “Are you alright?”  
He nodded with a smirk, “Of course I am. Just lost in daydreams.”  
“Are these daydreams about sword polishing and kingly thoughts?” She mocked, walking with him towards the dining hall.  
“Surprisingly, not everything I think of is swords and old men.” He responded, mocking back which prompted her to laugh. A smile formed on his face which remained there again until they got to the hall. Opening the door, everyone was waiting- with only two seats left, Peter’s and Y/N’s. So she was to sit in between them again?  
“We heard about training this morning, apparently an event that was missed.” Reep spoke and everyone agreed.  
“Did you kick his butt?” Susan asked hopefully, cutting a piece of food on her plate.  
“If I said yes, no one would believe me including myself.” She responded with a laugh, looking over at him. “But I did.”  
Peter laughed, genuinely. “I guess technically she did pin me on the ground.” He added, pouring a glass of wine.  
“Oh, really?” Caspian asked and everyone heard a thud under the table.  
“Ow,” Edmund groaned a little, looking over to Susan, “You really gotta watch your aim.”  
Susan’s cheeks reddened, “Sorry, Ed.”   
Everyone laughed a little, moving on to another topic.  
“We found a lovely garden for the ceremony.” Lucy spoke up, “And then the reception can be held here.”  
Susan added a couple of other things but Peter’s attention went over to Y/N. She had tightened her smile and raised her drink at least twice as many times as she had before.

“No one has asked about my meeting today.” Edmund swooped in, “How rude-to think if something went amiss.” He feigned hurt.  
Y/N grinned over to him and spoke, “Did something go amiss?”

“Not really.” He smirked and everyone chuckled.

“Then why did you bring it up?” She laughed, sending a shiver up Peter’s spine- he wanted to be the cause of that noise.

“It’s better than girly talks of details.” He added, raising his eyebrows and Caspian joined him in agreement.

“Come now, Ed- it’s something on everyone’s mind.” Susan rolled her eyes, “One would think you were getting married with how much you groan everytime we bring it up.”

There was a silence that fell over the table before Peter decided to chime in, “He’s just feeling the pain for me.” He grinned and winked over to his brother, making a round of laughter come over the table again, including Y/N.

Edmund stood up after a few minutes and excused himself rather early. Y/N looked over at Peter and lowered her voice, “Is he alright?”

Peter placed a forced smile on his face, “I’m sure he’s fine. I can go check on him to be sure.” He stood and followed behind with Caspian and Reep joining in.

They found him near the kitchens, grabbing a few bottles of wine.

“Ed, what’s gotten into you?” Caspian asked, clapping him on the back.

Edmund shrugged and grabbed the bottles, walking off towards his room.

“May we at least join you, your highness?” Reep added and Ed nodded slightly.

Everyone was quiet for two rounds, Caspian speaking of an upcoming jousting event he wished to join.

“Sounds like fun, I’m in.” Edmund smiled, downing another drink.

“What about you, Peter?” Caspian asked, “Shall I enter us and see who shall win?” He laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

Peter shrugged, “Why not? Sounds like fun.”

“Because you don’t have enough of that.” Ed teased, pouring more into his cup.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Peter asked, downing the rest of his drink as well- a little fed up with how Edmund had been acting.  
“It means-” He started, meeting Peter’s eyes and then sighing, “Nothing.”

There was a knock on the door and Caspian stood to answer it, finding Susan standing there. He excused himself from the room, Reep insisting on coming too.

Peter and Edmund sat in the room alone.

“Come on, Ed. You can talk to me- we’ve been through everything together!” Peter smirked to him, filling his drink up as well.

“Why did you decide to make a peace treaty with them?” He asked quietly after another minute. 

“I didn’t decide to- I was advised to.” Peter answered without skipping a beat. 

“You took it on yourself without anyone forcing you to. You suggested it. Who did you expect would come?” Edmund drank again.

Peter paused, thinking, “I didn’t expect much, I’ll grant you that. A princess from another kingdom, probably with strange traditions and ways of thinking.”

“And then you met Y/N.”

Peter cautiously nodded, “She is much different than I expected.”

“I think she’s different than everyone expected.” Edmund snorted.

There was another silence before Edmund spoke up again, “What do you think of her?”

“I think-” Peter bit his lip, thinking about Y/N and their situation, “That we’re betrothed- neither of us were happy with the thought but both of us are fulfilling a duty.”

“Were-” Edmund pointed out, “Are one or both of you happy with the thought now?” He pondered, not really expecting an answer.

Peter thought back with him, not sure on what Edmund was trying to get at but not liking the central topic. Why was he interested in knowing his feeling towards her?

\--

You walked around the castle for a bit with Lucy, talking to her of anything but the wedding. She seemed worried about Edmund, however, so you told her she should go check on him.

You walked slowly down the hall, looking out of a window. A lot had gone on the last few days even after the journey. You were unsure what your place here was to be and it worried you.

“You’re still awake, Princess?” You heard from behind you some time after.

You jumped a little, smirking, “You’re still awake as well, High King?” You turned to him, noticing him breath in.

He stepped towards you, slowly and a little off center.

“Are you okay?” You asked, tilting your head.

He smirked and nodded, “Edmund wanted to drink and I kept up with him.”

You smirked back, seeing him loosen up a bit. “How are you feeling?” You teased, seeing his eyes move with your face.

“Pretty great. I’m sure I’ll regret it in the morning.” He chuckled, “May I walk you to your room?”

You nodded and a few steps in you realized he was much more wobbly than expected, “Actually, I was wondering if I could walk you to your room- would that be alright?” You asked, trying to make it seem like it was in his control.

“I suppose so, Princess.” He smirked upon using your nickname and you slid your hand through his arm, letting him lean slightly against you. “You are very touchy this evening.”

“You are very alcohol filled this evening.” You stated back, with a giggle and he chuckled back.

“Is that all I have to do for you to relax near me?”

“You’re full of it- I am relaxed around you.” You kept moving with him.

“Not as relaxed as with Edmund. I’ve noticed.”

“You notice a lot of things, High King.” You added quietly but he must have heard you.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He stopped and turned towards you with a frown.

“It isn’t a bad thing.” You assured him, turning him back to walk, “You just noticed things about me that I hadn’t told you. You’re detail oriented.”

“I’m usually not.” He answered after some silence, “That’s what confuses me- as long as the end product is there, what does it matter? Not with you, though.”

“I’m glad I’m making the journey interesting, then.” You giggled, pushing his door open and walking in with him.

He plopped down on the edge of his bed and looked at you, “What you must think of me.” He frowned, his head lowering.

You knelt down to take off his shoes, “You can ask me if you wish to know.”

“I know it’s horrible. What kind of a person asks for an arranged marriage?” He sighed.

“You don’t know me quite as well as you think, then.” You whispered to him, throwing off one shoe and unlacing the other before standing up and raising his eyes to meet yours, “I think it’s brave that you were willing to marry someone to help your country.” You smirked and he smiled back, making your heart race, “Unfortunately, that someone is me so that puts a damper on my thoughts.” You sighed and he nodded. “My opinion of you still isn’t horrible.”

“I lucked out, I think.” Peter fell back against the bed and you lifted one of his legs onto the bed after the other, “You’re incredible.”

“So are you- and this place.” You answered, leaning over him to grab the edge of his blanket and pulled it over him. “Much more than I expected.” After tucking him in, you looked down at his face. It looked peaceful and his eyes were already half closed. “Goodnight, Peter.” You whispered to him, kissing his cheek before walking towards the door. You shut it and started off towards your own room.

Arriving at your door, you looked up to meet the eyes of Edmund, who seemed to be waiting for you. Your furrowed your eyebrows together slightly, “Is everything alright?”


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bringing Peter to his room, Y/N finds Edmund waiting outside her door.

“I was just wondering if you were awake-” He stood, too quickly, and lost a little of his balance, so he steadied himself against the wall.

“I am- can I walk you to your room?” You asked, aware he had also had too much to drink.

He shook his head slightly, trying to stand. You had him lean against you a bit as well and walked with him towards his room anyways.

“I came by to apologize- I left dinner rather suddenly.” He spoke after a minute.

“Everyone’s allowed to get grumpy or just feel like being alone. Why should you have to apologize for that?” You giggled, opening his door.

He sighed, “I don’t want you to think poorly of me- you’ve become important to me in such a short amount of time.” You walked with him over to his bed and helped him sit down.

Looking him in the eyes with a soft smile,“You’d have to do a lot more than get cranky for me to think poorly of you.”  
He paused, looking back into your eyes.

“I think you can manage from here.” You teased a bit, “I still expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning for my training.” Turning to leave, Edmund caught your hand.

“What do you think of Peter?” He asked after a moment. 

You paused, turning back to him slowly, “I think he’s got a big heart and a soft side- and that probably gets taken advantage of. I think all of you do.”

“You’re okay with marrying him?”

You sighed, “Ed, get some sleep would you? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He stood behind you, coming up and hugging you. “If you prefer me more, I’ll marry you instead.” He snorted before passing out on top of you. 

Slowly, you moved him back to his bed and let him fall back.

“Between the two of you I’m not going to get any sleep.” You mumbled, looking back for a moment before leaving the room.

\--

She hadn’t brought up what happened that night at practice the next morning. She hadn’t been mean or distant- she remained the same, teasing Ed. They practiced for a while, not speaking of anything but what they were doing.

The rest of the day she continued with her normal day, greeting and speaking to him whenever she ran into him- it was driving him insane. Had she heard him? Chosen to ignore him? Maybe she thought he had just been drunk.

When he caught up with her that evening, he found her in the gardens reading. Peter came up behind him, nudging him a bit.

“How are you feeling?” He smirked, knowing all too well they both felt awful that morning.

“I’ve felt better.” Ed smiled tightly, his heart skipping a beat when his eyes found Y/N again.

“Me too. Sorry training probably didn’t go well.” 

Ed snorted in return but otherwise stopped the conversation.

“Well, I suppose I should apologize to her.” Peter nodded, “I think I found her after our little party.” He rubbed his face, stepping towards her.

Ed backed away, trying to hide in the shadow. Of course he had found her and spoken to her. They had become much closer since she had arrived and Peter had… noticed her. Slipping back further until he found a wall, he slid down it. What had he been thinking? That he would say something to her and she would agree to marry him? He wasn’t sure he even wanted to get married, he just…

He just what? Didn’t want his brother- who had risked his happiness to cement an alliance for their nations- couldn’t be okay with his decision? Couldn’t see a brighter side to what could have been the worst decision of his life?

Suddenly, Ed felt nauseous- he placed his head in his hands and remained still, trying not to think of his actions.

-

Peter walked up to Y/N, studying her movements before making his presence known.

“Reading again, Princess?” He smirked, standing in front of her.

Her attention snapped up and then her eyes gleamed, waiting to tease, “High King- how are you feeling today?”

He knelt down in front of her, his heartbeat picking up a little. “I’ve been wondering if I need to ask for forgiveness.”

She snapped her book shut after placing her bookmark, leaning forward, “And which part would you be asking for forgiveness to?”

He slightly frowned, “All of it?” He chuckled a little, “I don’t remember.”

She giggled, tension leaving Peter at the sound. “You were still quite the gentleman even after drinks. All I did was walk you to your room- and you asked my opinion of you.”

He sighed, looking down. “Well, thank you for dealing with me. Out of curiosity...what is your opinion of me?”

Smirking, she responded, “I think it’s brave what you’re doing. That was the general theme, anyways.” 

Peter felt a redness creep in to his cheeks, suddenly realizing how close he was to her. How badly he wanted to…

“High King Peter,” called a voice from behind him, making his attention snap and he stood up promptly.   
“Yes?” He asked, looking back to see a guard.

The guard looked nervous, “It seems there’s a traitor about.” He gulped, trying not to make eye contact with Princess Y/N.

“A traitor?” She asked, standing behind Peter- Edmund came over as well.

“Evidence has been found-”

“Show me.” Peter spoke calmly, asking the guard to lead the way. Y/N and Edmund followed closely behind, all the way to the library.

On the table in an open book, there was a message that was not quite legible. 

“What does this even say?” Edmund snorted, picking up the piece of paper.

“It is a warning.” Princess Y/N shakily grabbed the page, eyes looking over it.

“What kind of warning?” Peter asked softly, eyes looking over her expression.

She shook her head slightly, “It is to warn someone that people are getting close- it is written in a Calormen military code.”

“How do you know military code?” The guard spoke, looking very suspicious of her.

She frowned, her eyebrows drawing near, “My cousin, Prince Henry, taught me.”

“My King, may I have a word with you?” The guard turned towards Peter and he nodded, “Alone, sire.”

He paused, his eyes meeting Princess Y/N’s before he nodded again, walking out of the room with him.

“What does this page say, exactly?” Edmund turned her attention back towards the paper and she asked for a paper and ink.

Written out, it read:

Be warned, they are closing in. Act quickly- our plan rests with you.

No signature, no names used. While Edmund and Y/N were discussing the meaning of it, two armed guards came through the doors and stood before them.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ed stood and asked.

“Princess Y/N of Calormen, we are to take you back to your room until further notice.” The one spoke.

\--

Your jaw betrayed you, falling slightly ajar before you collected your thoughts. “I see.” Is all you responded.

“Why?” Edmund asked, catching your arm and pulling you away from them.

“Because I ordered it.” Peter spoke from behind the two, his face looked dark. “Until we sort things out.”

Your mouth went dry, his eyes looked cold. What had happened between then and now? You gave Edmund a small tight smile and walked with your new escorts towards your room. Entering it, you noticed some things out of place about it and you jumped a little at the door’s loud shut. 

Of course he thought it was you- you were of Calormen origins. Well, sort of. To not put you under surveillance would be a liability. Still, you couldn’t shake the look he had given you as you had walked past him with those guards. It was of betrayal, anger and something else- he looked… hurt. 

Your eyes dropped towards your bed where a neat stack of items had been collected together, making your eyes water. 

“Oh, no.” You whispered.

Three days went by- no one had entered except a maid accompanied by a guard to clean and serve you meals. You had heard voices quite a few times on the other side that sounded familiar- Ed, Reep,Lucy, Susan and Caspian at least twice a day but no one had yet entered your room to give you some hint of what was going on.

You tried your luck with one of the guards, your mind starting to go mad. “Please, may you ask Peter if I am allowed something new to read?”

He snorted, turning away and you closed the door- leaving the question unanswered. That evening, your door opened as you stood at your window. You turned to see Peter, alone.

His eyes avoided your figure as best as they could.

You stepped towards him, “Please, Peter, what is going on?” You asked, seeing him cringe at your use of his name.

“Our deal is off. Your uncle is to collect you tomorrow.” His expression looked angry- you wished he would let out anything that would help him.  
Tears came to your eyes and you were unsure why, “I understand why you think it was me-”

“It was you!” He shouted, “You were sent to collect information- to use us. And we believed you-” His eyes, cold and betrayed finally met yours, “I believed you.”

“Please-” You tried again, him waving you off. You nodded, trying to find breath, “Yes, High King.” You curtsied.

He turned and walked out without another glance or word to you.

You cried for some time- and then you couldn't any longer. You took a short nap before gathering some of your belongings.

\--

There was someone pounding on his door- that’s how Peter woke early the next morning. He opened it to find a frazzled guard and maid, saying something about the Princess. His feet carried him to her room before he heard anything else.

Her room was empty, few things missing- and there, on the desk, were letters to each one of them in her hand.


End file.
